List of Plants vs Zombies Serie Episodes
This is a list of Plants vs Zombies Serie episodes. Seasons Season 1 Season 1 was ordered by Plant TV on 24th December 2012.It contains 17 episodes that take place at Day levels.It also contains and an April Fool Day special called April Fools. Season 2 Season 2 was ordered by Plant TV on 27th March 2013.It takes place at Night levels.It contains 13 episodes. Season 3 Season 3 was ordered by Plant TV on 27th September 2014.It takes place at the Pool levels.It contais 15 episodes Season 4 Season 4 was ordered by Plant TV on March 17th.It takes place the Fog levels and contains 14 episodes. Season 5 Season 5 was ordered by Plant TV in 28th October 2014.It takes place at the Roof levels.Instead of the original game Roof in Night will be the 6th season was a comment by Plant TV.It also contains and a second special April Fools' episode called Surprise From Above.It contains 14 episodes. Season 6 Season 6 was ordered together eith season 5 on 28th October 2014.It takes place at the roof but in night.It contains only 6 episodes which the 5 of them are the battle of the plants against Dr.Zomboss' Zombot and the other about Coffee Bean.It contains 6 episodes. Season 7 Season 7 was ordered by Plant TV on 17th July 2015.It takes place at the Zen Garden and at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies.It also has got a Christmas and a New Year special.It contains 19 episodes. Season 8 Season 8 was ordered by Plant TV on 19th November 2015 and takes place at the Plants vs Zombies Puzzle,Survival,Last Stand etc. themes and also some weird plants and zombies...It contains 22 episodes. Season 9 Season 9 was ordered by Plant TV on October 4th,2016 and takes place at Plants vs Zombies but in different modes.It contains 3 episodes making it the smallest season of the Plants vs Zombies Serie ever. Season 10 Season 10 was ordered by Plant TV on January 24th,2017 and takes place at Plants vs Zombies Adventures levels.It contains 26 episodes. Season 11 Season 11 was ordered by Plant TV on September 1st 2017.It takes place at the tutorial levels of Plants vs Zombies 2:It's About Time.It conatins 4 episodes. Season 12 Season 12 was ordered by Plant TV on January 29th,2018.It takes place at Ancient Egypt.It contains 17 episodes. Season 13 Season 13 was ordered by Plant TV on April 29th,2018.It takes place in the Pirate Seas.It contains 15 episodes. Season 14 Season 14 was ordered by Plant TV on December 27th,2018.It takes place on the Wild West.It contains 15 episodes. Season 15 Season 15 was ordered by Plant Tv on July 3rd 2019.It takes place at Far Future.It contains 15 episodes. Season 16 Season 16 was ordered by Plant Tv on April 1st,2020.Many thought that it could be a prank and Season 16 could ever be produced but it was real.It takes place at Dark Ages.It contains 13 episodes. Season 17 Season 17 was ordered by Plant Tv on July 21st,2020. It takes place at Big Wave Beach.Also the creating team have comfirmed that:"These Big Wave Beach episodes will have long names!". It contains 9 episodes Season 18 Season 18 takes place at the Frostbite Caves. It contains episodes.